As mobile electronic devices become more prolific and achieve greater and more diverse capabilities, it has become increasingly difficult to identify the capabilities of any given mobile electronic device. One consequence of this is that it is has become more difficult to identify whether a particular mobile electronic device may enter a government building, a military compound or any other restricted access area.
For non-limiting example, a security administrator at the entrance to a court room may be tasked with preventing all devices capable of recording images, audio or video from entering the court room. Powering on the device, visual inspection and asking the person carrying the device about the device are options the security administrator can employ. If the security administrator is unable to identify the device's capabilities, the security administrator may restrict the device from entering the court room. As the proliferation, diversity and capabilities of mobile electronic devices increase, it becomes more difficult to identify the capabilities of devices and to do so quickly.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in the figures to denote similar components.